


To the place where the sea sleeps

by chweyourfood



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending? or happy ending idk you decide, Character Death, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor mention of the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweyourfood/pseuds/chweyourfood
Summary: “ I love you, kojiro,  ”
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	To the place where the sea sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> for the additional effects, listen to day6's where the sea sleeps. This fic was largely inspired by the song's lyrics, and I wrote this at 11 pm trying to fight sleep while listening to when the sea sleeps for the angsty vibes, so don't mind the mistakes. 
> 
> the original idea was meant to be kojiro comforting kaoru after adam leaves but a mutual requested more angst, so i tried my best to deliver ! the setting is after adam leaves for america, joe goes to cherry's house to comfort him, and everything goes from there.
> 
> it's my first time trying this writing style, so I hope everyone likes it! also fun fact, I cried while writing this, so it gives you an idea, kudos are very much appreciated !

joe gets in a car accident while trying to get to cherry's house.

cherry is absolutely devastated - losing 2 friends in less than a week, and he gets there and joe is just struggling to breathe and there's blood everywhere. joe looks so weak and small, green hair matted with blood. kaoru is crying and panicking - he didn’t even wear a coat out, and joe grabs his hands, his, sticky with blood, and says," you're cold. " 

they hold hands and kaoru hears sirens and feels joe's hands getting colder and colder. everything is becoming blurry from tears that cloud his vision.

joe says, " kaoru, I - " and he's shaping out the word " love ", but he can't say it. doesn't have the strength anymore.

kaoru just sobs even harder, hot tears streaming down his face, and kojiro rubs his thumb across his hand, soothing, just like he'd always done when kaoru was crying. then, a few seconds pass and he goes still.

the medics pronounce kojiro dead on scene, and have to to pry kojiro’s hands from kaoru’s.

after they did, it was like a shutter went off in kaoru’s brain. he was never really the same after that.

at kojiro's funeral, his parents hand a notebook to kaoru and kaoru recognises the familiar scrawl of kojiro's name on the cover, the messy doodle of an ape he drew, right below his name, and in the notebook are countless love letters for kaoru- page after page, letter after letter, in that god awful handwriting, and a recipe kojiro was trying to cook for kaoru because kaoru mentioned he loved italian food once and wanted to go to italy when he grew up.

hot tears well up in his eyes when he sees the skateboard propped up next to kojiro's coffin, and he wills them away. he recognises the little ape decal he'd gotten for kojiro to stick on the board.

kaoru is numb during the whole funeral, he can’t even cry-- or bring himself to cry.

he comforts himself by thinking that maybe kojiro would’ve wanted him to laugh or to be happy, after all. He can almost feel kojiro’s arm slung across his shoulders comfortably, hear his voice, hear him talking about the latest skating trick he was mastering -

kaoru cries at the funeral after all. he cries until he can’t breathe, until his heart aches, but there’s no kojiro to hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

he never picks his skateboard up again.

kaoru keeps the notebook, looks through it and the photos of them on his phone, imagines joe laughing and smiling and slinging his arm over his shoulder, and then, he contracts an incurable illness.

he never gets to go to italy, or to paris, or to the places he told kojiro he’d wanted to go to. ( not like it would be any fun without him, anyway )

he has a few months left to live, but living is pointless for him because he has nothing left to live for. he watches three kids - one with blue hair, the other, red hair, and the last one, with black hair, skateboard under the cherry blossom trees from his ward every day -- collapse into the soft grass at the end of it, chugging cola from their cola cans, and he thinks of kojiro and adam every day.

perhaps it was better kojiro wasn't here after all.

then, one day, he wakes up to see kojiro sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling at him gently.

for the rest of his days, the nurses keep quiet as they see and hear him talk to an unseen person, repeat countless times “ I love you, kojiro, ”. If the nurses sneak italian food in for him because they heard him mention to “ kojiro ” how much he loved it, no one says a word, and even the head nurse pities him and pretends not to see anything, or hear anything. let him die happy, she would say, when any other nurses confronted her about letting the others feed him greasy takeout.

sure enough, a few days later, he dies in the hospital ward, alone, the notebook next to his bedside, looking more peaceful and happy than he ever had looked after losing kojiro, a peaceful smile on his face.

and he's buried next to kojiro, on a beautiful day. the sun shines and the sky is blue, and cherry blossoms keep blowing themselves onto the freshly dug soil. kaoru is buried in his school uniform, with the notebook and his skateboard next to kojiro’s grave. exactly how he'd have wanted it.

and every year, inexplicably, on the same day, cherry blossoms fall on their graves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stand by my side  
> I want to be with you  
> To the place where the sea sleeps
> 
> Please don’t leave me by myself  
> I don’t believe I can fight this sea alone
> 
> So stay with me  
> Don’t you leave me  
> Stay with me, don’t let go of my hand  
> When the serene morning comes  
> It’s going to be like a dream


End file.
